


【带迪/黑魂AU】Ashen one今天会灭火吗？

by qinlish1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Souls ⅢAU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinlish1/pseuds/qinlish1
Summary: 新坑 双灰烬设定 更新超级缓慢 黑魂3AU 其中有大量游戏剧情 不乏有我吃的黑魂CP：伊果X圣女 无名王者X葛温德林  双王子部分魂3剧情是我按照自己解读以及B站up的分析所描写 魂学家可以来探讨 但是别来杠我主线按我玩游戏时的剧情推进（为了写这文去建了个法师号 上来就被咕哒子教做人 法师开局真难。） 因为黑魂世界观本身就是个悲剧 所以怕被虐到的慎看。
Relationships: Tobi/Deidara, uchiha obito/deidara, トビデイ - Relationship, 带迪
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**没错。那里是洛斯里克。**

**是历代传薪王们的故乡，也是漂泊汇流之地。**

**因此巡礼者们皆向北而行，并且了解了预言的含意-“火已渐熄，位不见王影。”**

**当传承火焰熄灭之时，钟声将响彻四周，例如镊子木中的古老薪王们。**

**幽邃圣者-埃尔德里奇，深渊的监视者们-法兰西的不死队，以及罪业之都的孤独王者-巨人尤姆。**

**不过啊，王者们一定会舍弃王位吧，而无火的余灰们将纷沓而至。**

**那是无名，成不了薪，且被迫咒语的不死人，但正因为如此，灰烬才会如此渴求余火吧。**

Ⅰ： **迟到的后辈**

当-

当-

当-

钟声响彻整个灰烬墓地，沉眠的不死人被唤醒。

灰烬墓地其中一副布满苔藓的石棺被掀开，里面一点一只过于苍白修长的手掌抓住石棺边缘，一个人从石棺里撑起上半身-那是连被燃烧的资格都没有的无火的余灰。

迪达拉-是这个不死人的名字。他被埋葬之前大约是一位法师，手里还握着法杖。的法术击杀那些已经失去自我游荡在附近的活尸，活尸们早就不知道那那个惧怕的情绪，前面的被击倒后面的又扑上来，迪达拉逐一击杀，活尸身上残留的微弱灵魂在这一次死亡后汇聚聚到他身上，而后被吸收。

待他操纵着魔法杀出一条血路，施法技巧和闪躲都差不多熟练时，终于在一个相对空旷的广场上看见一个胸口插着把剑跪在广场正中间的人-也许那不能算作是个人，比迪达拉高大几倍的身躯，铠甲上和皮肤都泛着冷调的金属色，手边是比不死人还高的长戟，背后冒出几条深色的触须。

迪达拉走过去，周围着对方转了好几圈都没任何动静，他犹豫一瞬，来到正前方拔出那人胸口的长剑。跪着的人穿过利剑拔出缓站站起身，迪达拉还在其余之际，就瞬间被对方用长戟一个挑刺串起身体，紧接着又被狠狠砸在地上，他惨叫一声，翻滚着躲开下一次攻击。庞大，出招时明显明显的前摇，几次闪躲下来，迪达拉已经掌握对手的出招顺序和频率，他趁着对方出招的空隙吟唱法术，蓝白色的灵魂箭从法杖上迸溅没几个回合，高大的人就暴露出来疲倦状态，立在原地身躯主轴诡异的颤抖，迪达拉下意识感到不妙，果然下一秒对方背上就冒出一大滩状似黑泥一般的怪物，怪物某些脑袋的位置上有两只暗红的眼睛，稍微往下一点还延伸出一只巨大的利爪。

刺耳的嘶嘶嘶叫蔓延到广场每一个角落，迪达拉恨不得立刻捂住耳朵，但化身为怪物的敌人根本不给他分神的时间，一个纵身来到他面前，利爪随即向向他挥来，杂乱无章的攻击根本不给他任何喘息的余地，魔法吟唱变得困难，他只能一边倒退拉开距离捡着敌人隔断的攻击来进行反击。不过幸好，对方变身之后似乎生命也变得比之前更脆弱，没一会那庞大的身躯就轰然倒塌。

**螺旋剑：这把剑仅赐予被选上的余灰。审判者化为剑鞘，一直等待着余灰。**

原来与他战斗的是灰烬审判者。

迪达拉捡起起步审判者消散之后留下的螺旋剑，推开道路上紧闭的大门，门里又是另一片区域了，而不是平整的道路往上是一座耸立在悬崖边上的祭祀场，迪达拉顶端大门后的台阶上，向上望去，枯槁的树木支出杂乱的枝桠，上面只零星缀着几片树叶，灰白的天空只有同样灰扑扑的云，绚烂的太阳早就不迪石拉石朝那一个即将被黑暗吞没的世界。乱石和石碑就堆积在道路两旁，三两个活尸坐或站在路边的草丛里，只要有人经过就会被其无差别攻击。道路的左边走去，没两步就是无底的悬崖，他站在崖边朝下面看，一眼望不到底，同样灰白的雾飘散在悬崖间。

迪达拉没去边缘的活尸，一路向上，直奔祭祀场。祭祀场的入口处还燃着火把，还没进到门里就能看见位于门口正对面的王座，走进传火祭祀场，除先前看见的最大的王座之外还有另外四个王座旁边旁边，其中一个王座上还坐着一个身形较小的人，王座的周边都燃着蜡烛，五个王座的大小和模样都不尽相同，不过唯一唯一的是，每个王座上都有着被燃烧过的痕迹，暗红的不再熄灭的薪火包裹在那些被烧裂的王座里。石阶往下走便看见立立在祭祀场中间的女人。

这就是防火女吧。

迪达拉心想，朝防火女行礼

“欢迎来到营火，无火的余灰大人。我正是防火女，专门维护营火。若你为了找回舍弃王位的王者们而需要帮助，就请你来找我吧。”

防火女的声音出乎意料的温柔，让他忍不住想象那眼罩后面也是也是一双温柔的眼睛。

“我现在应该怎么做？嗯。”他问防火女。

“那灰剑大人，请向营火展示螺旋剑吧。那把剑是灰烬之证，而它会引导您前往王者之地-洛斯里克，王者的故乡和漂泊汇流之地。”

在那之后，迪达拉在祭祀场的台阶上看见另外一个人，迪达拉将之前获得的螺旋剑插入防火女面前黑暗淡的营火里-果然，在剑身没入营火之后，火被点燃。那人身穿暗红的衣服，包裹着银白的铠甲，背上背着把大剑，而姿势却是萎靡的垂着头颅，整个人散发着某种颓败的气息，他走过去向那人打招呼。

“你好，我是迪达拉，被替换的余烬。嗯。”

“……哦，你也是死不成的家伙啊。我和你是同类，无火的余灰一事无成，而且还是连死都死不成的半吊子。”他停顿下来，发出一声嗤笑，仿佛是在自嘲， ”……真可笑。一群死不成的家伙居然要去找薪王，还想把王带回到发霉的王位上，那群人都是传火的英雄大人啊！我们这种货色怎么可能办得到？”

“……我刚苏醒，还不太清楚。嗯。”被认为是一个相当消极的家伙，一番话说完让迪达拉完全没法接下去，他只得模棱两可的回应。

“你也是这么想的吧？”

迪达拉转身离开时还听见那家伙消沉的声音，他在祭祀场内走了一圈，这里面除了灰心哥和防火女之外还有一个古怪的专吃灵魂的老太太和铁匠安德烈，以及坐在传火王座上的薪王之一-放逐者鲁道斯，听他的多余述，迪达拉知道：他是唯一一名自愿留在传火祭祀场的薪王。

迪达拉看着对方正在燃烧的身体，没由来的想这一定非常痛苦吧，比起不死人的死亡意味着，被初始之火燃烧肯定是更加难以忍受的事情，而眼前这位矮小的已经失去双腿的薪王却逐渐为荣。

“在就是迪达拉沉思之际，传火祭祀场的门口响起一个腔调滑稽的声音。迪达拉寻声望去，发现一个带着面具的男人正站在那里，背对着外面昏暗的光晕，对方的体型对于人来来说也还算的上高大，至少比身为法师的自己高处，他穿着咒术师的暗色长袍，一只手带有咒术师惯用的燃着火焰的咒术手套。

男人从祭祀场门口走下楼梯，来到迪达拉面前：“我也是被钟声唤醒的不死人呢，不过好像比前辈醒得晚一些，来的路上都看见再次复活的活尸了。好厉害呀！”

迪达拉双手环胸，高傲的说-他并不想承认这是因为对方站在他面前，更容易自己矮小的，自尊心作祟的“妈妈，我肯定比不能及时醒来的家伙厉害，嗯。”灰烬大人不免摆出一副前辈的姿态。

男人也不介意他的自傲，仍然用那滑稽的事实与迪达拉搭话：“我叫阿飞，是名咒术师。前辈叫什么名字？”

“迪达拉，法师。嗯。”

“哇！前辈居然是法师，那你会 **灵魂激流** 吗？阿飞一直都想看看那个法术呢！”

迪达拉怀疑这个家伙是故意为难他。他也刚从灰烬墓地苏醒，上哪儿去学灵魂激流那种高等法术。

“......你那我先给展示展示 **温床残渣** ， **听说** 那的英文吞噬一切的 **混沌火焰** ，我也很想看看。嗯。”

没学过自然不能说出来，阿飞为难他，他不得以牙还牙。

“……我还没学会呢，前辈。”

“那等你以后学会了再给我看。”

“前辈，那灵魂激流……”

“闭嘴！阿飞。”

**灵魂激流** ：更高等级的魔法洛斯里克与大书库创始时，初始贤者传授的魔法吟唱之后法杖上会射出穿透的蓝白色魔力光柱。

 **温床残渣：** 高级咒术。产生自火焰的恶魔们。使用咒术之火手套投掷可将周围燃烧殆尽的混沌火焰。


	2. 2

“阿飞！”

“阿飞！你给我握住螺旋剑！嗯。”

“迪达拉前辈……”

传火祭祀场的正中间，营火的边缘站着两个人——个子矮一点的有着一头熠熠生辉的金色长发，那是与这黯淡、火将熄灭的世界格格不入的绚烂色彩，他那双湛蓝的眼睛此时快要喷溅出同色的火焰，将站在对面的人活活烧死。阿飞——也就是与长发灰烬对峙的人，说对峙可能不太恰当——是迪达拉在单方面训斥后辈。

“让你握住螺旋剑会要你的命吗！？嗯！”

迪达拉朝他吼，高大的人瑟缩一下，而后抓了抓自己的黑色短发小心翼翼地说：“我怕它会烫到我……”

“你用咒术之火的时候怎么不怕把自己烧死？嗯？”

“那不一样……”

防火女在一旁捂着嘴咯咯直笑，心想，还真是两位有趣的灰烬大人。

迪达拉也不去管阿飞在顾虑些什么，隔着营火一把抓住他的手按在螺旋剑的剑柄上。两人周身的景物瞬间扭曲，而后是一片漆黑。

“前、前辈，人家好害怕！”

在一片黑暗中，迪达拉感受到另一具身躯贴上自己后背，那是过分亲密的距离，让他忍不住支起胳膊将人顶开。大约几秒后黑暗骤然变成另一个场景，迪达拉眨了眨眼睛才适应眼前不算明亮的光线。

他们被传送到一间不大的房间里，房间墙壁四周挂着标有洛斯里克标志的红色旗帜，不过这些旗帜早就破败不堪，本来鲜艳的颜色已经褪色黯淡，甚至连上面的图案都不再完整，熄灭的蜡烛以及墙面布满的蜘蛛网更是显现出这个世界正在走向颓败。阿飞率先走到室内唯一的木门前——双手用力，或许那扇看似陈旧的木门也有着难以想象的重量，迪达拉看着阿飞废了好大力气才将门推开。

与身后这间颓败的房间比起来，门外远处的洛斯里克城就要显得宏伟得多。两人瞬间就被视野里不同凡响的建筑吸引，不由自主走地到门外的平台上，一览洛斯里克城的全貌——率先映入眼帘的就是两栋巨大的城堡，高耸入云的尖顶戳进昏沉的天空，而后那几十上百座高低不一、红色或白色的尖顶围绕着最高的那一栋，错落有致的层层向下。两栋城堡中间还有两座巨大的拱形桥连接，从桥洞中间可以窥见后面昏黄的天空。就算在这么远的距离他们也能看见城堡外墙白色的石砖，浮雕、以及一扇连着一扇的窗户。

而这毕竟是远方的洛斯里克城，他们现在所处的位置是洛斯里克高墙。迪达拉往前走了几步，楼梯下面的平台边缘长着几株形状奇特的树木——连着地表的那一截还算正常，而到了树干顶端部分，居然生长成枯槁的人类形状。那像是与树干合为一体的人，向着洛斯里克城做出跪拜祈求的姿势，其中有一颗人形树长出的枝桠看起来居然像一对翅膀。

迪达拉和阿飞并没有因此感到多么惊奇，这是一个火将熄灭的时代，无论是多么诡异怪诞的东西滋生，那也不过是稀疏平常的事情，就比如他们是被诅咒的不死人。两人走到那长着人形树的平台上，左右两边各有向下的台阶。

正当他们两人犹豫不决时，不知从何而来的一支箭矢射在阿飞头上。迪达拉还好，只是被惊得一愣，而直接被攻击的阿飞，竟然夸张地立刻倒地装死——虽然这点伤害完全不会令不死人死亡。迪达拉无视躺在地上的后辈，警觉地环视四周，果然不一会他就发现那偷袭他们的人——原来城墙边缘有块地方塌陷下去，在那后面有个较小的平台，一个拿着弓箭的游魂正站在那儿朝他们射箭，先前没发现估计是它当时正躲在城墙后面呢。游魂的动作由于失去意识显得相当迟缓，它还没射出第二箭就被迪达拉一个法术击杀。

“不愧是迪达拉前辈，好厉害呀！”装死的阿飞这时活了过来，在一旁鼓掌。

“下次你再装死，我就让你被游魂射死。嗯。”

“前辈忘了吗？我们是不死人，就算死了也能再活过来。”

“那我就让你被它们咬死。”

迪达拉指着城墙下面那两只骨架上挂着皮毛和烂肉的狗——那同样是游魂，在这个世界里，任何动物都可能变成游魂。他们同不死人一样不会死去，就算此刻将他们击杀，在不久后他们又会在原地复活，徘徊。

“还是……不了吧……”

那两只狗大概是注意到他们了，速度极快地窜上台阶大张着嘴朝两人扑来，迪达拉是个法师，跟绝大多数法师一样，近战能力相对较弱。他还没来得及抽出挂在腰间的破甲细剑，狗已经扑到他脸上了！就在这时，那连下巴都已经腐烂的狗从空中陡然跌落——原来是阿飞在紧要关头将它一剑击杀！

咒术师近战能力一般都不错。迪达拉撇撇嘴，被这个迟到的后辈所救，让他有些微妙的不爽：“我们先去这边看看。嗯。”他率先走下台阶，向着那两只狗跑过来的方向前进。

“前辈，我救了你唉……”

“废话少说！看见那个拿大斧的游魂了没，你过去勾引它，我在后面帮你。嗯。”

“前辈……你有没有觉得自己很过分啊……”

迪达拉才不去管他的抱怨，对着游魂射出一发灵魂箭，那被击中的幽魂果然率先看到站在前面的阿飞，跑了两步就一个跳劈将手中的大斧砸向阿飞。

“前辈！我要死了！”

阿飞灵巧躲过，不过完全没有要去吸引仇恨的样子，他躲到迪达拉身后，法师正在吟唱，眼看着游魂手中的大斧就要再次劈砍下来。迪达拉手忙脚乱地拔出破甲细剑挡住大斧，只听“叮”的一声，细剑断成两截，不过幸好来势汹汹的斧头有了一定缓冲，他也恰好倒退一步，斧刃堪堪擦过魔法师袍，没把他从中间劈开成两半。迪达拉趁着游魂举起斧头的空隙，将法术吟唱完毕，蓝白光芒将后者击杀。

“阿飞！”

迪达拉这才有时间找躲在他后面的人算账。他用魔法师杖的尖端狠狠捅向阿飞的腹部，那尖锐的一部分没入不死人的身体。

“疼疼疼……迪达拉前辈，我错了。”

一开始就在装死的人言不由衷地讨饶，鲜红的血液顺着魔法师杖流出，染红了那木质的杖身，不过迪达拉并不打算轻易饶过他。

“反正你又不会死。嗯。”

“但是好疼啊，前辈……”

“刚才游魂的箭矢插在你脑子里也没见你喊疼。嗯。”

“那……那跟前辈动手不一样。”

“说什么浑话呢，总之你再敢坑我，我就让你吃灵魂巨箭。嗯。”

迪达拉缓缓抽出魔法师杖，推了阿飞一把，示意他走前面。两人一前一后沿着一边堆放着圣女雕像，另一边跪着几个朝拜的幽魂的城墙往前走，这片城墙上向着洛斯里克城的墙边同样长着人形怪树。

这些树和游魂到底在祈求些什么呢？

明明他们早就已经失去意识。

没走多远，前方又是可以向上的楼梯，他们刚走上去就有个举着弓箭的游魂偷袭，迪达拉用法术轻易将它解决，上方的平台上也有几个跪地朝拜没有攻击意图的游魂，他们走上平台，发现向上的道路已经被乱石封锁。正当两人打算原路返回时，其中一个跪在地上朝拜的游魂周身突然蔓延出一圈圈浓黑的雾气，两人见此异状立即进入战斗状态，那游魂周身的浓雾逐渐实体化，最终变成迪达拉先前在灰烬墓地看到的审判者身上的那种有着红色眼睛和利爪的黑色怪物。

怪物发出同样刺耳难听的嘶叫，阿飞这一次倒没再装死躲藏，用咒术之火丢出几个火球，火焰在红眼利爪的怪物身上燃烧起来，它立刻发出比之前更让人难以忍受的尖叫——看来这种怪物弱火！阿飞再次投掷出火球，那怪物没挣扎几下就化成一滩黑水消散。

这种怪物到底是什么？似乎也不会像游魂一般复活。开始迪达拉还以为怪物就是审判者，现在看来它只是寄生在某些物种身上。正在他沉思之际，阿飞一只手突然搭上他的肩膀。

“前辈，有没有被我帅到！”

“难道不是我施法的时候更帅吗？嗯。”

“明明是我的咒术杀死它的。”

“你的咒术哪有我的法术完美。嗯。”

阿飞突然有种再跟眼前这个法师争执下去会没完没了的感觉。及其罕见地，他率先闭上嘴巴，转身往回走。

他们从新回到最开始达到的那片平台，先前他们走的右边楼梯，左边区域连看都还没看一眼。这次两人朝着左边的楼梯走去，还没走到楼梯口就看见对面平台上居然有只飞龙——飞龙巨大的身体和翅膀搭在平台上，一只巨爪还紧抓着边墙，头颅和脖子从平台垂落到下面的城墙上，看起来毫无生气——这只龙似乎已经死了。两人走到飞龙栖身的平台，得到与先前猜测一致的答案，不过值得一提的是：在这途中他们遇见一种似乎稍微有着意识的游魂，当他们接近时，那有着意识并举着摇铃的游魂，会摇响手中的铃铛，唤醒那些沉睡的或者朝拜的游魂一起攻击他们。第一次被十几个活尸围攻让二人陷入一番苦战，迪达拉还差点因此死去，不过再遇见时，两人就有了准备，第一时间就将拿着摇铃的游魂击杀。

让他们感到意外的是，在之后的路上还真让他们遇见了一只活着的飞龙。

迪达拉在铁门内看着地上的火焰，朝着对面台阶下的阿飞大声喊：“要不你从下面绕过来。嗯。”

大概几分钟前，他们穿过两间城墙里的墩堡，刚走上阿飞现在所站立的台阶，立刻就有一只巨大的飞龙从远方飞来，落在城墙上，一时间整个墙体都在为之颤抖，这还不算完，那飞龙居然开始朝他们所在的地面喷火，迪达拉在看到飞龙的那一瞬间就朝着下一个墩堡奔去，堪堪躲过龙息，而阿飞就没那么幸运了，虽然没被火烧着，但却被不停喷火的飞龙挡住了去路。

“那前辈别乱跑，等我一会儿哦。”他像叮嘱小孩儿一般叮嘱迪达拉。

“快滚。嗯。”

阿飞从台阶上下来，跟那拿着长矛和盾牌的游魂斗智斗勇。前面有个举着盾牌的就算了，后面居然还有一个举着火焰箭矢的弓箭手。他花了好一番功夫才将盾牌游魂勾引到弓箭手的范围之外击杀。

等他走到迪达拉先前所在的墩堡时居然连人影都没看到，他盯着角落里留下的一滩血迹和莹绿色的灵魂，心想，该不会死了吧……几秒后他又发现，那摊血的边上居然摆着一个宝箱。正当他打算打开宝箱时，就听见迪达拉叫他。

“你在干嘛？嗯。”迪达拉站在墩堡的上面一层居高临下地看着他。

“前辈！这里有个宝箱唉。”

“哦，刚才我想打开它，结果被一个跟在我后面的游魂偷袭了。你快打开让我看看是什么宝物。嗯。”

阿飞又看向宝箱，弯腰，用双手扣住箱子边缘，迪达拉等了半天也没见他打开，便忍不住开始催促：“赶快呀，愣着干嘛！嗯。”

“前辈……你该不会在打什么坏主意吧……”

“作为前辈，我会骗你吗？阿飞。”

“我觉得，还是算了……”

迪达拉一听他打算放弃，立即举起魔法师杖对着他，嘴里开始吟唱。阿飞见状忙不迭地双手用力，将宝箱掀开，只不过下一秒——宝箱里伸出两条枯槁苍白的手臂将打开宝箱的人紧紧箍住，箱子的开口变成一张长着尖牙的大嘴，直接将不死人活生生咬死。

宝箱恢复成原来的模样，和普通的宝箱别无二致，只有边上的一团血迹和莹绿的灵魂昭示着几秒前这里发生的一切。

“迪达拉前辈……你好幼稚啊……”复活的阿飞将丢失的灵魂回收，幽幽的吐槽。

“我真的是被游魂偷袭了，才不是被宝箱怪咬死的。嗯。”

已经被两人击杀的宝箱张着大嘴，长长的舌头耷拉在外边，旁边还有一把斧头。


End file.
